lionheartkingfandomcom-20200216-history
Decklists: A Certain Scientific Card Game/Science Side
The Science Side of the Index-YGO crossover features two branches of Duelists. First are the Espers, who have access to Esper abilities that can be activated anytime, as long as the requirements are met. These are effects tied to their person, rather than any card in particular. Since most of the effects boost consistency greatly for LP cost, Espers have access to their power plays much earlier than non-Espers. Espers of Academy City use Synchro and Xyz Summoning, which (in this canon) are the Summoning methods derived from science. They usually do not Ritual or Fusion Summon, as the Esper power curriculum has fundamentally changed their bodies to such an extent that they can't use those antiquated methods without posing serious harm to their bodies. Second are the Researchers, most of whom are from the Dark Side of Academy City. Although they have no Esper abilities, they can simulate Espers' calculations with their technology, allowing them to Synchro and Xyz Summon. Additionally, there is no restriction on their ability to Ritual or Fusion Summon. Many of them run floodgate cards such as Capacity Down to completely shut down Espers who try to rebel against them. Main Characters Touma Kamijou Touma uses a Deck, focused on disrupting the opponent's plans with banishment tactics and effects that undermine Special Summoned monsters. He includes several cards, such as " " and " ", that banish the opponent's resources and renders them unable for use, while he himself is not affected by such tactics. His secondary plan is to get out large beaters such as " " and " " to simply run over the opponent's attempts to bring out boss monsters. Touma's ace card is "Helios Fantastikos - Imagine Breaker", which wipes the entire field clean of Special Summoned monsters, punishing opponents who overextend without dedicating themselves to a boss monster and paving way for a final finishing blow. As accumulating field presence is difficult, Touma also includes Pendulum Monsters that, even on an empty field, have disruptive effects. "Selene - The Elegance of Helios" can change the Levels of monsters, making it more difficult for the opponent to Synchro or Xyz Summon, and "Asteria - The Starlight of Helios" can negate the existence of face-up Spell Cards for some time, making it extremely difficult for the opponent to use cards such as runes or "Polymerization" to Fusion Summon monsters. This, combined with his unique ability that makes him completely immune to other Esper abilities that would affect him or his cards, makes him a very challenging opponent despite not having any "true" innate powers. While his Deck and skills match up excellently against the many combo Decks present among magicians and espers, he falls greatly to the (comparatively rare, in this universe) control- and beatdown-based strategies that can trade monsters easily, 1:1 trade away his resources, and do not care as much about their cards being banished. Explanation: The entire Deck's premise is a reference to Touma's Imagine Breaker ability in the source material, where his right hand negates any sort of supernatural attack. Instead of winning fights by having superior supernatural powers, Touma undermines the opponent by negating many of the setups that others struggle with, and using his street fighting skills to snatch the win. Here, Touma has several cards that rely on the Banished Zone and which banish his opponent's cards, disrupting their usual plays. As many of the other characters' adapted Decks are Graveyard-reliant, Touma can win against them by virtue of disruption alone, just like in Index. Mikoto Misaka Initially, Mikoto uses a / (DracoPal) Deck, focused on all-out offensive tactics. After discovering of the conspiracy of the Sisters, she adds " " support to her Deck and begins focusing on those monsters more than the "Dracoslayers". Mikoto's monsters provide many ways to search out the Pendulum Monsters she needs, between "Performapal Clavichorse" and " ". These monsters can swarm the field extremely quickly and overwhelm the opponent, and lead into the Synchro or Xyz Summoning of extremely disruptive monsters that can ruin the opponent's game plan, allowing Mikoto to begin relentlessly attacking. However, this is not the main goal of the Deck. Mikoto primarily uses her monsters as an engine to bring out " " and its upgrades. Her signature move is to rush to bring out " ", then use her "Railgun" (5) esper ability to boost its ATK to 12500 and OTK the enemy immediately, with no chance for any counterattack. This is especially effective because many lower-leveled espers do not have access to disruption tactics or anything with more than 4500 ATK, but will leave monsters in Attack Position, leading to their easy defeat. Even though Mikoto's Deck can already generate massive card advantage on its own, Mikoto's esper abilities amp the Deck's speed up to ridiculous levels. Her (4) esper ability allows her to draw cards equal to the number of her own monsters that she destroys, making "Pendulum Sorcerer" essentially a +4 if it resolves correctly, not even taking into account that it can be Pendulum Summoned again. Additionally, her (2) esper ability prevents opponents from targeting her monsters while they attack, making battle traps almost completely ineffective against them. Finally, against individuals who try to summon large Machine-type monsters with protection to defend against her ridiculous attacking potential, Mikoto can use her (3) esper ability to take control of those monsters, or just outright banish them. Explanation: Mikoto runs DracoPals because just like in her canon Index appearance, she has a tendency to like cute things that are considered "childish." However, behind these interests lie a frightening combatant who can finish off unprepared foes in seconds. "Performapals" are generally "cute" circus animals or entertainers that possess devastating effects unfitting of their appearances. The "Dracoslayer" engine reflects the brasher, more violent part of her personality. Her associated "Number" is "Utopia", fitting for an individual associated with electricity ("Utopia the Lightning") who also goes to great lengths to protect those she holds dear. Kuroko Shirai Kuroko uses a Deck, focused on relentless offense and "tagging out" of weaker monsters to summon strong floaters. Many opponents have been decimated by her "Kozmo Dark Cross", as lower-leveled goons have no response to the disruption that it brings to the table. Even if they do manage to get past it, "Dark Cross" can just float down into smaller monsters that maintain card advantage and field presence. Her Field Spell, " ", allows her to fix her hands and recycle banished monsters. Kuroko's "Kozmo" Deck is amplified even more by the inclusion of her esper abilities. Her "Teleport" (4) esper ability allows her to add any Quick-Play Spell she wants from her Deck; the most common target is, fittingly, " ", which allows her to grab any smaller pilot she needs to keep a play going, or just add more damage onto the board. Alternatively, she can add " " to remove backrow and set up her Graveyard, " " to serve multiple purposes, etc. Her (3) and (1) esper abilities allow her to destroy "Kozmo" ships in her field and hand, respectively, which immediately trigger their floating effects. This means that even without the use of her other abilities, she can turn even traditionally bricked hands that are full of ships around into a great asset. Explanation: Kuroko's usage of Kozmos reflects her status as a member of Judgment. The rapid, constant recycling and searching of resources allows her to quickly defeat even large waves of enemies, while they struggle to do much back due to the overwhelming speed at which she can bring out strong beaters. In canon, Kuroko fights by using reflexes and teleportation to land strong, single hits onto her foes at a time, instead of going all in at once. This is similar to how Kozmo pilots tag themselves out for ships, some of which have trigger effects to make life that much harder for the opponent. Her constant searching of "Emergency Teleport" also references her teleportation powers. Other notes: Many of Kuroko's "Kozmo" monsters are custom-made and, overall, weaker than their counterparts in the real-life game, with more stringent activation conditions and lower ATK values (though she can offset this with Kozmorale). This was done to balance out her Deck overall, as a protagonist with her Esper powers combined with cards like "Dark Destroyer" and "Sliprider" would be too overpowered (these cards are reserved for Awaki Musujime, a more minor character, as seen below). Her new "Kozmo" cards' names are loosely based off a crossover between Alice in Wonderland and Battlestar Galactica. (Number 38 shows up as well) Kazari Uiharu Kazari uses an Deck. Contrary to many other Decks run by Espers, which focus on huge plays on the first turn, this Deck is defensive and relies on the recruiting effects of the "Evoltile" monsters to Special Summon the normally underwhelming "Evolsaur" monsters with added powerful effects. " " is the main way of accessing these "Evolsaur"s; with 1900 DEF, it is not always easily taken out, allowing it to linger on the field as Kazari accumulates resources. Further supporting the Deck's defensive capabilities are the "Evolzar" Xyz Monsters, which lock the opponent from activating various effects. Some of the serious flaws in a traditional "Evol" Deck are that the "Evoltile" monsters are largely useless if left as standalone cards, as they are almost never at the proper Level or Type to use as material for the "Evolzar"s. The former flaw is fixed by Kazari's (1) Esper ability, Thermal Hand, which can change the Levels of 2 FIRE monsters on the field to any Level in-between (inclusive), and the latter is fixed by Evo-Mutation, which can make every "Evol" on her field into a Dinosaur-Type monster. This is more than enough to give her an advantage against Level 0s and most other Level 1s, whose abilities rarely synergize this well with the Decks that their AIM fields generate. Ruiko Saten Accelerator Accelerator runs a Deck, focused on control tactics. "Monarchs" on their own generate massive field presence and card advantage with draw and search cards like " " and " ". They generate Tribute fodder with cards such as " " and " ", which helps the larger monsters, such as " ", come out. These monsters possess abilities that can disrupt the opponent's field, such as non-targeting non-destruction removal from "Erebus", and Tribute Summons on the opponent's turn with " ". The number of Tributes each Level 8 Monarch requires is further cut down by " ", which also allows these Monarchs to run over almost anything. Ultimately, Accelerator's Deck is strong, but his esper abilities make fighting him a completely impossible task. His "Deflection" (4) and (3) abilities allow him to not only ignore battle and effect damage, but also to make the opponent pay the price instead, either from them taking the battle damage (from (4)) or having all monsters they control lose ATK equal to the effect damage he would have taken (3). He can also use his (3) to negate the cost of his own esper abilities AND still decrease the opponent's ATK by how much he would have paid. That ability also allows him to hurl copies of " " into his Graveyard to serve as further Tribute fodder. His (1) ability also allows him to destroy a card his opponent controls if they manage to destroy one on his field. What truly makes fighting Accelerator impossible, however, is his (5) ability: Accelerator can negate the existence of his own Extra Deck whenever he feels like it. This allows him to essentially lock out his opponent from the Extra Deck with "Domain" while he can still Xyz Summon whenever the situation calls for it. Even without the use of his deflection, Accelerator can simply lock out Extra Deck-reliant opponents from playing anything at all while he whittles down at their life with his gigantic Tribute Summoned Monarchs. Motoharu Tsuchimikado Motoharu is first introduced as using a Normal Monster Pendulum Deck, with several "joke" cards such as " " and " " thrown into it alongside the Normal Pendulum engine. This is to maintain his image as a poor student who is Level 0 and never takes anything seriously. Despite this, he is known to "accidentally" defeat higher-leveled opponents with this Deck, since it is ultimately still functional, with access to draw cards such as " " allowing him to turbo out Pendulum Monsters against unprepared opponents. His true Deck is a Deck, capable of performing Fusion, Synchro, Xyz, and Pendulum Summons to completely overwhelm the enemy. Motoharu has full mastery of this Deck, knowing all of the combos, and recycling with cards such as " " and " " to outstanding effect. He would be one of the most fearsome opponents to face in this state if not for the fact that he has entered the esper training curriculum, and thus cannot use magic (Fusion) without harming his own body and Life Points. Not even " " can save him, because every time a Fusion Monster he control has its effect even applied (not necessarily activated), he loses half his Life Points, causing "d'Arc"'s healing effect to backfire on him most of the time before he can reap its benefits. This is highly problematic, because he must Fusion Summon multiple times to create large boards, but if he cannot afford to lose Life Points or tire himself out, he is left with only the Synchro and Xyz capabilities of his Deck, which do not have anywhere near the same combo potential as his Fusion cards. Explanation: Motoharu is described in canon as a prankster and a liar, but also someone who takes his job as an agent for various organizations seriously. His Normal Pendulum Deck reflects the former part of his personality, being filled with suboptimal joke cards that deceive others about how strong he truly is. His "D/D"s, which symbolize business practices, reflect the latter part- if given a serious task, he will fulfill it to the best of his ability. The fact that he willingly runs a Deck with a Fusion component, and uses Fusion even though he knows it will harm his body, only strengthens that connection. Supporting Characters Himegami Aisa Sisters Musujime Awaki Awaki runs a Deck. Unlike Kuroko's Deck, which focuses on consistency and grinding down the opponent until an OTK is possible, Awaki focuses on creating unbreakable fields from the start. By abusing the effects of "Fire King Island" and the "Kozmo" monsters, creating loops of Special Summons and destructions that burn resources from the Deck, Awaki can make terrifying Xyz Monsters such as " " and " " to overwhelm the enemy and inflict massive damage. Her esper effects help her in this regard; destroying monsters from the Deck is superior to Kuroko's ability of destroying from the hand, allowing her to float into whatever she needs at any time, rather than still having to rely on drawing those cards. Explanation: Awaki's Deck construction reflects her personality and differences from Kuroko. Awaki starts out as a mercenary in the dark side of Academy City, and as Kuroko points out, is a pragmatist who never picks fights she doesn't feel she can win. This is reflected with her choice of "Fire King Island" to support her innate "Kozmo" engine; instead of playing the resource game where she interacts with the opponent, she would rather secure the win objectively, by either preventing them from doing anything, or outright OTKing them. Additionally, Awaki ironically fears her own power; she does not want to use it to hurt others. None of her powers inflict effect damage, and she usually pelts her own field with the "Kozmo" ships' targeting destruction effects, mostly to destroy her own Field Spells, instead of using them on the opponent. Additionally, she does not benefit as much from being able to search Quick-Play Spells, as she relies on getting ships in the hand, not pilots. Hamazura Shiage Kongou Mitsuko Konori Mii Shokuhou Misaki Misaki runs a Deck focused on swarming the field with large, high-Leveled/Ranked monsters and beating down the opponent. She has cards that accumulate " " and " " in her hand, such as " ", allowing her to instantly summon a 3000 ATK monster that can destroy another monster on the field. The large number of Level 8 monsters she runs allows her to use " " to continually dig deeper into her own Deck and draw out key cards. Misaki also utilizes the "Eyes of Blue" series to great effect, using them to tutor out the Level 8 Dragons and go into huge Synchros or Xyzs with them. Her most common choices are " " to steal opponents' monsters, " " for a multipurpose beater, and " " to shut down Pendulum users. Misaki is extremely frightening to face due to her "Mental Out" (5) esper ability, which allows her to steal a card from her opponent's Extra Deck during either Battle Phase and force it against its owner. This can prove fatal if the opponent has monsters in their Extra Deck with huge ATK values, such as " ". She also runs a gigantic slew of cards that can permanently remove monsters she steals from the game. Against Fusion and Synchro Monsters, she will simply overlay them into an Xyz Monster, or if needed, adjust its Level with Rank-Up-Magic Star-Eyed Force. Against Xyz Monsters of Rank 4 or 5, she will overlay Blue-Eyes Solar Dragon over them. Against higher-leveled Xyzs, she can adjust their Rank with that Rank-Up-Magic card, or simply perform a Rank-Up on them into one of those aforementioned Xyz Monsters. Her other abilities make sure her opponents never have a chance to hit their mark; her (4) ability allows her to change the attack target of any opponent's monster to anything, including the opponent themselves, and her (3) ability allows her to change the target of a card effect. And if the opponent somehow exhausts her abilities for the turn, they cannot attack if they have 3 or more monsters, as her (2) passive ability stops their Battle Phase if such a number of monsters is on the field. Nunotaba Shinobu Shinobu runs a Deck, focused around Synchro Summoning. She utilizes cards such as " " to throw copies of " " into the Graveyard for mass Special Summons, and " " to tune those copies of "Malicious" into Level 8 Synchro Monsters such as " ". Aside from that, other "Destiny HERO" cards such as " " provide situational effects, while serving as discard fodder for the " " engine. If the situation calls for it, Shinobu can also call out " " to negate the effects of opponents' monsters, giving her some breathing room. While Shinobu has no useful esper abilities, she is excellent at bluffing, making her opponents become fearful of her supposed deadly powers while she actually has none. This is especially effective if the opponent runs a Deck that her passive esper effect does hinder, such as " s". Shinobu often bluffs that she has an esper ability called "Critical", which petrifies her opponents' monsters and makes them unable to attack. She also claims that once she summons "Beelze" and battles an opponent with it, her opponents' life force and Life Points will deplete while "Beelze"'s ATK continues to go up, eventually resulting in them losing the Duel, and their lives. She often aids in this bluffing by turning off the lights and activating card effects without her opponents' knowledge, most of which do cause some degree of burn damage or do increase "Beelze"'s ATK. Opponents who are frightened by her claims often faint before the Duel is even over, giving her an automatic win from them failing to act for one minute. Frenda Seivelun Frenda runs a Deck focused on Synchro Summoning. She emphasizes slower play of "Shaddolls", as without " ", she has no quick way of getting them into the Graveyard to activate their effects. Instead, she uses cards such as "Shaddoll Tune" and "Shaddoll Shroud" to slowly gain card advantage. Additionally, instead of shutting down the opponent's Special Summoned monsters' effects and summons with Fusion Monsters, Frenda emphasizes rapid burn damage tactics, some of which gain in power the more the opponent Special Summons or searches. For example, "Nil Shaddoll Phlogiston" inflicts 300 damage each time the opponent tries to add a card to their hand outside their normal draw, and "Nil Shaddoll Satellite" inflicts 100 damage for each card the opponent has in their Extra Deck when a "Shaddoll" inflicts battle damage. Her ace cards are "Nil Shaddoll Flats", which gains ATK equal to the total Levels of all "Nil Shaddolls" that have been Summoned plus any effect damage the opponent took that turn, and "Nil Shaddoll Bermuda", whose ATK can be double that of any "Shaddoll" in the field or Graveyard, with a deadly banishing effect. To support her Deck's usage of multiple Attributes, Frenda incorporates several smaller engines into the Deck. " " cards given to her by Mugino Shizuri allow her access to LIGHT and FIRE Synchros; " " allows for WATER Synchro access while also simultaneously providing Rank 4 fodder; furthermore, Takitsubo Rikou's "Heraldic Beast Berners Falcon" allows her to Rank 4 with any Xyz or lower-leveled Shaddoll, as well as easily go into "Nil Shaddoll Miasma" both on the field and via "Shaddoll Tune", which can be added to her hand via the effect of " ". Explanation: Frenda's style reflects her involvement in ITEM, where she is a paid mercenary who is trained to take out her targets efficiently and mercilessly. Even if she can't get the job done, opponents will be hard-pressed to escape a Duel with her unscathed, as her passive Level 0 esper ability prevents the negation of effect damage. Thus, the opponent will be ideally brought low enough in vitality and Life Points for other members of ITEM, such as Shizuri Mugino, to finish them off easily. Kinuhata Saiai Shizuri uses an aggressive Dracoslayer/Performage Deck, focused on swarming the field with Xyz Monsters for a quick OTK. Rikou runs a Deck, focused on quick Xyz Summoning with the engine's enablers such as " " and " ," as well as shutting down Xyz-based strategies with the "Heraldic" and "Heraldry" Xyz Monsters. The core of her Deck is very similar to a normal "Heraldic Beast" Deck; however, Rikou's overall strategy is significantly different. Instead of toolboxing to bring out Xyz Monsters that fit the situation, she greatly emphasizes the resource grinding capabilities of the "Heraldic Beasts," and focuses on outlasting the opponent. To this end, she utilizes monsters that lock down the opponent's options. "Number C69: Heraldry Stalker" prevents the opponent from Special Summoning monsters with ATK equal to its own ATK, and it can change its ATK once per turn to any multiple of 50 up to 2600. This synergizes perfectly with her Esper ability (4), the AIM Stalker. At the cost of 1000 LP, Rikou can choose one monster in her opponent's Extra Deck and inflict 1000 damage to them during each Standby Phase if that card stays in the Extra Deck. If Rikou is lucky enough to open with "Ability Body Crystal," she can target 2 monsters instead, guaranteeing at least 2000 damage on the board. If "Ancient Heraldry AIM" is out on the field, this damage is doubled, forcing the opponent to find a way to get rid of "Heraldry Stalker" without the ace monster that it's keeping locked away in the Extra Deck. This is very difficult to do, as "Heraldic Beast Esox" can shut down monster effects, while "Heraldry Stalker" has built-in Spell/Trap protection. One-trick Espers who rely on one monster to carry them will find themselves hard-pressed to do anything as their LP are whittled down quickly. Explanation: In Index canon, Rikou's AIM Stalker ability lets her track down any Esper and determine their exact location and distance away, so long as she has their AIM diffusion field calculated. This is done mostly to help her team, , hunt down their targets, and has no offensive use on its own. However, her ability at a higher level may be able to not only track, but disrupt other Espers' AIM diffusion fields. This could be a world-breaking power as she would basically be able to make anyone's powers backfire on them. Rikou's Deck here represents a halfway point between what she has shown in canon and what is theoretically possible for her ability. Minor characters The Elder Sister uses a Rock Deck, focused on bringing out "Outcrop Dragon" and powering it up by loading the Graveyard up with Rock monsters. Dark Side of Academy City Therestina Kihara Lifeline Initially, Therestina plays a Qliphort Deck. This Deck focuses on mass Pendulum Summoning to swarm the board and acquisition of resources in the Extra Deck extremely quickly with the searching power of " ". While it is extremely powerful, it does lock Therestina out of her true ace monster, the Over-Hundred Number " ", as well as her various "A.C. Invention" Xyz Monsters. If such cards are needed, Therestina has plenty of options to remove her Pendulum Scales in order to summon them. She still opts to play this Deck because many Espers do not have the ability to deal with this Deck effectively. As many Academy City residents are reliant on Special Summons and using toolbox monsters to remove the opponent's win conditions, they completely lose to "Apoqliphort Towers", which weakens their monsters and is extremely hard to remove except by battle. This means that when Therestina plays this Deck against 90% of Duelists in the city, she obtains a very easy win. During her final Duel with Mikoto's group, Therestina switches over to her true Deck- a Silent Honor Deck that abuses Pendulum Xyz to its fullest potential. Its monsters have devastating effects that activate off of attaching Xyz Materials to Xyz Monsters on the field, which can easily be accomplished with the aforementioned "Number 101" as well as their various methods of Pendulum Summoning monsters. Therestina also includes support for Rank-Ups in this Deck, further making the huge monsters she brings out nearly untouchable. Amata Kihara Amata runs a Battlin' Boxer Deck designed to generate advantage during the Battle Phase. While the "Battlin' Boxers" are usually a slower archetype, using cards like and to throttle the opponent's field and destroy their monsters by battle while slowly establishing a large field presence (a strategy still usable with his Deck), Amata's personal additions speed up the Deck greatly in a way that allows for the counterattack to begin much sooner. He incorporates both Pendulum and Fusion into the strategy seamlessly, allowing him instant access to a huge number of powerful monsters that can, if not defended well against, completely overwhelm the opponent. Many of Amata's Deck strategies are designed specifically to counter the Accelerator's abilities. "Battlin' Boxing Weights" completely shuts down Accelerator's attempts to negate Battle Damage, allowing Amata to beat over Accelerator's Monarchs with his ludicrously-high ATK monsters. Additionally, "Lead Yoke"'s effect discourages Accelerator from attempting to destroy Amata's monsters, as he can negate the destruction and power "Lead Yoke" up in the process. If "Lead Yoke" is not on the field, Amata can use the second effect of "Weights" to his advantage; by dropping his monsters' ATK to 0 and using his assigned Over-Hundred Number, " ", to redirect battle damage to Accelerator, Amata can essentially OTK Accelerator by running 3 of his "Battlin' Boxers" into a 2800-ATK Monarch. This makes him one of the only people in Academy City who can not only hold his own against, but defeat, the most dangerous Esper in existence. Category:Decklists